Vampire Academy Another Chatroom
by AVampireEclipse
Summary: I no alot of people do this but this is a chatroom with most of the main characters from Vampire Academy. It's just for fun not a real story. Random, weird and just plain stupid! Please Read & Review!
1. Hey Christian?

**This isn't like a real story its a comedy chatroom of some of the VA cast just for fun, i got bored :) . Please Review at the end.**

_Chapter 1 - Hey Christian?_

**_-_**

Badass_Novice - Rose

2Hot4theFire - Christian

_DreamStalker - Adrian

SpiritPrincess_01 - Lissa

Russian_God - Dimitri

_Have all signed on..._

_-_

Badass_Novice- Hey Guys!!!

SpiritPrincess_01 – Hey Rose

Russian_God – Hello Roza

2Hot4theFire – Yeah wateva *rolls eyes*

_DreamStalker – Hello My Little Dhampir!!!!

Russian_God - *Glares*

Badass_Novice – Adrian why were you in my dreamz last night i told you to STAY OUT!!!

Russian_God - *Glares more*

_DreamStalker – Oh little Dhampir you no u love it

Badass_Novice – No i really don't!!!!!!

_DreamStalker – sure sure.

Badass_Novice – rrr I got betta things to do then be then talk 2 U in my dreams

_DreamStalker – Oh yeah like what?

Badass_Novice – Like be with a certain Russian of mine of annoy fire boy.....Hey Christian.

2Hot4theFire – What! *angry*

Badass_Novice – Oh someones a bit grumpy. Just saying hi *innocent smile*

2Hot4theFire – Fine....hi

Badass_Novice – Hey Christian?

2Hot4theFire – Yess?

Badass_Novice – Hey Christian?

2Hot4theFire – What!?

Badass_Novice – Hey Christian?

2Hot4theFire – What...!!??

Badass_Novice – Hey Christian?

2Hot2theFire – WHAT IS IT ROSE!? *Growls*

Badass_Novice – Hey Christian?

2Hot4theFire – WHAT THE HELL??

Badass_Novice – Hey Christian?

2Hot4theFire - *huffs and ignores*

-----------Silence--------------

* * *

SpiritPrincess_01 – I feel like Ive hardly been included in this conversation *crys*

Badass_Novice – Sorry Liss..........Hey Christian?

2Hot4theFire – WHAT ROSE!!

Badass_Novice – Hey Christian?

2Hot4theFire – Shut the hell up b4 I block you!!

Badass_Novice - .........................

Badass_Novice -................

Badass_Novice -.....................

Badass_Novice -................

_DreamStalker – .....Well I need a drink. Bye

__DreamStalker has logged off because he needs a drink._

Badass_Novice -................

Badass_Novice -............

Badass_Novice -.....................

Badass_Novice -.....................

SpiritPrincess_01 - ?

Badass_Novice -................

Badass_Novice -................

Badass_Novice -.....................

Badass_Novice -.....................

Badass_Novice – Hey Christian?

2Hot4theFire – ARRRRRR

_2Hot4theFire has Blocked Badass_Novice_

Badass_Novice – He does no I can hack his account right?

SpiritPrincess_01 – Rose, Don't.

Badass_Novice – Too Late!

_Badass_Novice has hacked 2Hot4theFires account._

_2Hot4theFire has un-blocked Badass_Novice_

Badass_Novice - .........Hey Christian?

_2Hot4theFire has logged of to make a fire._

Badass_Novice – I wonder what's his problem?

SpiritPrincess_01 – Idk but I think im gonna help make his fire. *cheeky grin*

Badass_Novice – Ew gross Liss I did not need that image in my head, literally.

SpiritPrincess_01 – Soz

_SpiritPrincess_01 has logged of to join making the fire_

Badass_Novice – Comrade you still there?

Russian_God – Yes Roza

Badass_Novice – Wanna help me hack Christians account again and mess with his username?

Russian_God – Sure why not

_Badass_Novice and Russian_God have both signed out to mess with 2Hot4theFires account._

**I no it wasnt much ill try and put another chapter up and make it more funny but please Review!!**


	2. She's not here

**This is longer then the last chapter . Please Review at the end.**

_Chapter 2 - She's not here_

**_-_**

Badass_Novice - Rose

2Hot4theFire - Christian

_DreamStalker - Adrian

SpiritPrincess_01 - Lissa

Russian_God - Dimitri

__DreamStalker signed in_

_-_

_SpiritPrincess_01 signed in_

_DreamStalker – Heyy heeey ma peoples and lil...dhampirrr

SpiritPrincess_01 – Um hi Adrian it's just me.

_DreamStalker – Whereeeres? Rose?

SpiritPrincess_01 – She would be at training, are you ok?

_DreamStalker – Yeaaah i, i yeah! EGGS!

SpiritPrincess_01 – ?? Are you kidding me Adrian your already drunk on alcohol, how much have u had?

_DreamStalker – Only a couple....

SpiritPrincess_01 – That's not too bad

_DreamStalker - .....Of boxes.

SpiritPrincess_01 – BOXES!!?? Adrian!

_DreamStalker – Over here!

SpiritPrincess_01 - ..What? *confused*

_DreamStalker – you called my name and I saaaid I wuz ova here....ARR CRAP!

SpiritPrincess_01 – WHAT?

_DreamStalker – I spilt ma drink all ovaaa.. the computerrr....q38hdndj

SpiritPrincess_01 – Ok well maybe you should lay off with the drinks and have an early night. I better go..

_DreamStalker – WAAIT

SpiritPrincess_01 – What!?

_DreamStalker – Wheree did Rose go??

SpiritPrincess_01 – Adrian she was never here.

_DreamStalker – Buuut we were..just lyke talkin to her..

SpiritPrincess_01 – No we weren't I told you she is at training.

_DreamStalker – Buuut, But we were just discussing thee earths rotation... jsdoiiijewy92

SpiritPrinces_01 - ???

SpiritPrincess_01 – Why would we be discussing the Earths rotation.

_DreamStalker – I-I don't no yoouu brought it up e387ndskj

SpiritPrincess_01 – No I didn't. Adrian just go to bed you really need to sleep this off your talking about rubbish.

_DreamStalker – Buut the trees of da sky might come find me

SpiritPrincess_01 – My point exactly

_DreamStalker – Point? Who won?

SpiritPrincess_01 – Goodbye Adrian, just go to bed.

_SpiritPrincess_01 has signed off_

_DreamStalker – Bed? Im not in maa room?

_DreamStalker – Am I?....

_Badass_Novice has just signed in_

Badass_Novice – Hello?

_DreamStalker – Hello? PANCAKES!!

Badass_Novice – Umm Hi Adrian

_DreamStalker – ROSE!! Thank god we found you dshinhidlew3ujd

Badass_Novice - ...What do you mean??

_DreamStalker – My fingerzz are alll sticky now

Badass_Novice – huh?

_DreamStalker – I spill-il-il-ed my drink on myy computaa

Badass_Novice – Oh right your drunk, a bit early don't you think?

_DreamStalker – W-wheres Lissa?

Badass_Novice – She's not here

_DreamStalker – Buut i like saw her

Badass_Novice – How could you see her over the computer?

_DreamStalker – What about youuu??

Badass_Novice – What about me?

_DreamStalker – What about meee?

Badass_Novice – I just asked that! *glares*

_DreamStalker – Asked whhat?

Badass_Novice – What about me!

_DreamStalker – What about me??

Badass_Novice – RRRR *groans* Im going! this is just to frustrating talking to you, go to bed!

_DreamStalker - ??? Oh i gettt itt! _What about me, it isn't fair ive had enough and I want my share don't you see I wanna live but you just take more then you give._

_Badass_Novice has logged off._

_DreamStalker – Do yooou lyke my singing skills little dhammpiir??

_DreamStalker - ....... little Dhampir?

_DreamStalker – Dont be mad??

_DreamStalker – Rosieee

_DreamStalker – plz don't give me the silent treatment jeldsw89w

_DreamStalker - *reads a couple of lines above*

_DreamStalker – Oh she signed out

_DreamStalker – hahahahahahahahaahahaha

_DreamStalker – Goodnight little Dhampir – Wait – oh right whatever...

__DreamStalker has finally signed off._

**Please Review!! && incase your wondering Dimitri will be in the next chapter! ;)**


	3. Girls are weird

**A Chatroom story with the VA cast . Please Review at the end.**

_Chapter 3 - Girls are wierd_

**_-_**

Badass_Novice - Rose

2Hot4theFire - Christian

_DreamStalker - Adrian

SpiritPrincess_01 - Lissa

Russian_God - Dimitri

_-_

_2Hot4theFire has signed in_

_Badass_Novice has signed in_

_SpiritPrincess_01 has signed in_

Badass_Novice – HEY LISSA!!!......Christian.

2Hot4theFire – Hey Liss!!!........Rose.

SpiritPrincess_01 – Hey Guys!!!!!!!

Badass_Novice – So like Lissa yesterday was so like..

SpiritPrincess_01 – Omg I totally know..

Badass_Novice – Yeaa like only because its true!

SpiritPrincess_01 – OMG like no way no way

Badass_Novice – Like yes way...I saw it with my own two eyes

2Hot4theFire – Huh?

SpiritPrincess_01 – I like totally cant believe it did you like see her shoes...

Badass_Novie - ...And her outfit, i know, i know

SpiritPrincess_01 – Like thats so totally last season

Badass_Novice – I know right? Totally out of date. So did you like talk to her?

SpiritPrincess_01 – Yeah I like talked to her..

Badass_Novice – Oh my god no way no way like what did she say

2Hot4theFire – Are you guys alright?

SpiritPrincess_01 – Well I was all like your kidding and she was all like no im totally not so I was all like I totally no you are so she was all like Im so totally not and I was like na-uh and she was all like ya-huh and I was all like na-huh she was all like uh-huh so then I was like na-uh and she was like ya-uh so i was like-

2Hot4theFire – Liss we get it!

Badass_Novice- SHUT UP fire boy I wanna hear the rest of the story so like totally continue Lissa.

SpiritPrincess_01 – Anyway...I was like na-huh and she was all like ah-huh so I was like na-huh and she was all like ya-huh emphasis on the ya! And I was like na-huh X100 and she was all like ah-huh X1000 so I was all like nu-huh XInfinady and she was all like ya-huh XInfinady X10 So I was all you cant do Infinady X10 and she was all like yes I can and I was all like na-ah and she was all like ah-huh and I was all like na-huh and she was like ya- huh and then...

2Hot4theFire- Let me guess you were all like na-uh..

SpiritPrincess_01- *glares* Noooo then I was all like quiet because Guardian Alto was all like you girls need to be in your dorms and I was all like we were like just going there and so we both like....had to leave.

2Hot4theFire - ?????

Badass_Novie – O.m.g that would be like so totally wierd. Stan need to grow some hair don't you think?

SpiritPrincess_01 – Oh my god your like so totally right!

2Hot4theFire – Ok what the hell has happened to use??!!!

Badass_Novie – His bold look is like soooo last century!!

2Hot4theFire - *groans* Lissa, do you wanna come over to my room

SpiritPrincess_01 – Omg Christian stop being so rude can't you see Im in a convo

Badass_Novice – Lissa your boyfriend has like so totally got temper problems.

SpiritPrincess_01 – I know your like so totally right and OMG!

Badass_Novice & 2Hot4theFire – WHAT??

SpiritPrincess_01 – I saw like the totally cutest shoes on the internet

2Hot4theFire - *groans* you have got to be kidding me

Badass_Novice – REALLY what did they look like?

__DreamStalker has signed in_

2Hot4theFire – Thank god a guy is online!

_DreamStalker – Hey all!

SpiritPrincess_01 – Hi Adrian, yeah so like as I was saying there high heels with pink straps and—

_DreamStalker – Um what we talkin bout?

2Hot2theFire – Dude you don't wanna know

SpiritPrincess_01 – Guys! Do you not realize how rude it is to like interrupt while other people are talking

_DreamStalker – Well technically use were typing

Badass_Novice & SpiritPrincess_01 - *glares*

Badass_Novice – Apologize

_DreamStalker – Why?

Badass_Novice – Apologize!

_DreamStalker – For What?

Badass_Novice –APOLOGIZE!

_DreamStalker – Okay, Okay Sorry Lissa

SpiritPrincess_01 – It's alright so Rose I like called up Mia yesterday.

Badass_Novice – Oh really what did she say?..

2Hot4theFire- Oh great here we go.....

SpiritPrincess_01 – Well I was like talking to her about that thing with the thing the other day

Badass_Novice – What thing like was it the first thing or the second thing?

SpiritPrincess_01 – It was the first thing. So I was like talking to her about it and she was all like No way so I was all like yes way and she was all like no way and I was like yes way and she was all like no way and I was all like yes way....

_DreamStalker- What.......the.........hell

2Hot4theFire – I told you..

_DreamStalker – Well yeah I think im gonna go and like have a cigarette

2Hot4theFire – NO Don't leave me here!

__DreamStalker has logged of to have a cigarette _

Badass_Novice – Like oh my god Christian why are you even here?

2Hot4theFire – Well I thought maybe Liss and I could—

SpiritPrincess_01 – Oh my god Christian im like trying to talk here

_Russian_God has just logged on_

2Hot4theFire – DIMITRI!

Russian_God – Uh Hello Christian

Badass_Novice – OMG HI DIMITRI!!

Russian_God – Hello Roza?

SpiritPrincess_01 – MORE SHOES!!!

Everyone - ???...

Russian_God – Okay... Um Rose you have training with me soon

Badass_Novice – Training why would I do that?

Russian_God – Huh? Rose you always train you know to be a guardian....

Badass_Novice – But that would like totally ruin my nails....

Russian_God – Your nails?

Badass_Novice – Yeah durr my nails....

Russian_God - ???

2Hot4theFire – I honestly don't know whats wrong with the both of them..

Russian_God – Right well I think im gonna go...

2Hot4theFire – No please don't this girl talk is killing me

SpiritPrincess – So anyway Rose when I was finishing talking to Mia I wouldn't let her have the last say so I was like yes way and she way like no way.

Badass_Novice – Well you should have said no way to make her say yes way.

SpiritPrincess_01 – Lol I totally should have

Russian_God – Yeah....Im definitely gonna go....

_Russian_God has signed off_

2Hot4theFire – NOOOOOOOOOOOOO.....

Badass_Novice – Omg Lissa I think your boyfriend is like gay!

SpiritPrincess_01- Omg I think your like totally right...

2Hot4theFire - ...What?...NO

Badass_Novice – Let's like go

SpiritPrincess_01 – Totally...

_Badass_Novice has signed out_

_SpiritPrincess_01 has signed out_

2Hot4theFire - ....Girls are weird.

_2Hot4theFire has signed out.._

**Chatroom Closed. please, please Review!!**


	4. Their nicknames

**A Chatroom story with the VA cast . Please Review at the end. Its just stupid & random...u are warned**

_Chapter 4 - Their nicknames_

**_-_**

Badass_Novice - Rose

2Hot4theFire - Christian

_DreamStalker - Adrian

SpiritPrincess_01 - Lissa

Russian_God - Dimitri

DimkaLuva - ???

_-_

_2Hot4theFire has signed on_

_SpiritPrincess_01 has signed on_

2Hot4theFire – Hey Lissy-pooh *hugs*

SpiritPrincess_01 – *hugs back* Hey Chrissy-wissy-wooh

_Badass_Novice has signed on_

Badass_Novice - *Reads text above* !!!

SpiritPrincess_01 - *blushes*

Badass_Novice – HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA LISSY-POOH HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA CHRISSY-WISSY-WOOH

2Hot4theFire - *blushes*

Badass_Novice – HAHAHAHAHA CHRISSY-WISSY-WOOH JUST BLUSHED !!!!!!!!!!!!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA

Badass_Novice - HHAHAHAHA....HHAHAHAHA HAHAHA HAHA HAHA

Badass_Novice - HA HA HA HA HAHAH AHAHAHAHAH AH

SpiritPrincess_01 – Ok Rose you can stop now

2Hot4theFire – Yeah its getting annoying

Badass_Novice – HAHAHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAHAH FUNNY!!!!! HAHAHA

SpiritPrincess_01 – Rose stop it!

Badass_Novice – Okay, okay im ova it ill stop..

2Hot4theFire – Good

SpiritPrincess_01 – So, Rose how was you classes toda—

Badass_Novice – LISSY-POOH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

SpiritPrincess_01 - *Groans*

2Hot4theFire – I knew she wouldn't stop

Badass_Novice – CHRISSY-WISSY-WHOO HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!

SpiritPrincess_01 – Rose if you don't stop we are both leaving you!

Badass_Novice – NOOOO DONT ABANDONE ME LISSY-POOH NOOOOOOOOO

2Hot4theFire – Lets just leave her!

SpiritPrincess_01 – Yeah, ok

2Hot4theFire- Attic?

Badass_Novice – NOOOOO I DONT WANT TO GO TO THE ATTIC WITH YOU HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA

2Hot4theFire – I wasn't talking to you!

Badass_Novice – HAHAHAHAHA

SpiritPrincess_01 – Yeah meet you there!

Badass_Novice – MEET ME WHERE? IM CONFUSED HAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHA

2Hot4theFire – We are not talking to you!

Badass_Novice – WHY ARNT WE TALKING TO LISSA? CHRISSY-WISSY-WOOH HAHAHAHAHAHA

2Hot4theFire – NOT YOU! LISSA!

Badass_Novice – YEAH LISSA, NOT YOU!!!!

2Hot4theFire – NO, NO I MEAN NOT YOU AS IN ROSE. I MEAN .LISSA...ATTIC DO U GET IT?

Badass_Novice – OHHH THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE? TECHNICALLY U ARE NOT GOING TO THE CHURCH ATTIC YOU ARE TYPING TO MEEE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

SpiritPrincess_01 – Ok thats enough let's go!

_SpiritPrincess_01 has signed out_

Badass_Novice – WAIT WHERE ARE WE GOING???

2Hot4theFire – ARRRRR NOT YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_2Hot4theFire has signed off_

Badass_Novice – That was all very confusing!

_Russian_God has signed on_

Badass_Novice – YAY DIMITRI!!!

Russian_God – Hello my Roza

Badass_Novice – Yay for once it's just YOU and ME

Russian_God – Sure is! *Smiles*

Badass_Novice – Its like we never get to internet chat in private!

Russian_God – I know Roza

Badass_Novice – Well you know what I wanna do *Cheeky smile*

Russian_God - *Raises eyebrow* What?

Badass_Novice – I wanna—

_Badass_Novice has been disconnected._

Russian_God – Roza???

Russian_God – Disconnected?

Russian_God - *pouts* I wanted to know what she wanted to do!

_DimkaLuva has signed on_

Russian_God - ?

DimkaLuva – I tell you what I wanna do Dimka!!!!!

Russian_God – Um...who are you?

DimkaLuva – Your wife!

Russian_God - *scratches head* I have a wife?

DimkaLuva – Yes of course!

Russian_God – No no I don't have a wife.

DimkaLuva – YESSSSSSS YOUUU DO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Russian_God – Calm down and tell me who you are?

DimkaLuva – I just did I am your wife

Russian_God – Your name?

DimkaLuva – Mrs. Belikov of course

_Badass_Novice has been re-connected_

Badass_Novice – YOU BITCH!!

DimkaLuva – Uh-oh

Russian_God – What happened?

Badass_Novice – Tasha Disconnected me!!!

Russian_God – Tasha?

Badass_Novice – Yea she's DimkaLova WHICH U R NOT HE'S MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

DimkaLuva – NO HE'S MINE!!!!!!!

Badass_Novice – HE'S MINE, IM GOING TO KILL YOU

_Badass_Novice has signed off to kill DimkaLuva_

Russian_God – I suggest you run.

DimkaLuva – No its ok she wont find me

Russian_God – Trust me she will

DimkaLuva – Omg I do trust you always remember that I cant wait until someday we have kids and— ARRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!

_DimkaLuva had been disconnected_

Russian_God – I did warn you.

_Russian_God has signed off_

**Chatroom Closed. please, please Review!!**


	5. Badass

**A Chatroom story with the VA cast . Please Review at the end. Its just stupid & random...u are warned**

_Chapter 5 - Weird_

**_-_**

Badass_Novice - Rose

2Hot4theFire - Christian

_DreamStalker - Adrian

SpiritPrincess_01 - Lissa

Russian_God - Dimitri

DimkaLuva - ???

_-_

_2Hot4theFire has signed on_

_Badass_Novice has signed on_

__DreamStalker has signed on_

_DreamStalker – HHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Badass_Novice – Hi?

_DreamStalker – LITTLE DHAMPIR WHY ARE U HERE?

Badass_Novice - ? Cause I can be here...

_DreamStalker – OH, Ok

Badass_Novice – Ah, yeah.

_DreamStalker – Whyyy would you say thaat?

Badass_Novice – Say what?

_DreamStalker – I reckon'!!!!!!! LOL thats so funny!!!!

Badass_Novice – Nothing is funny!

_DreamStalker – OMG funny bunny!!! Hehehe lala

2Hot4theFire – What's with him?

Badass_Novice – I'd say he's drunk.

_DreamStalker – Whoooos Drrunk?

2Hot4theFire – You are.

_DreamStalker – NOoOoOOOOOOO IM not a Drunkk Bunny!!

2Hot4theFire – We didn't say you were a bunny we just said you were drunk...retard!

_DreamStalker – I WANNA BE A BUNNY!

2Hot4theFire – Why?

_DreamStalker – I WANNA BE A BUNNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

2Hot4theFire – Yeah, ok, go for it

_DreamStalker – ROSIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Badass_Novice – What?

_DreamStalker – ROSIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Badass_Novice – What?

_DreamStalker – ROSIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Badass_Novice – WHAT?

_DreamStalker – ROSIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Badass_Novice - ........

_DreamStalker – ROSIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_DreamStalker – ROSIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_DreamStalker – ROSIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_DreamStalker – ROSIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_DreamStalker – ROSIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_DreamStalker – ROSIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_DreamStalker – ROSIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_DreamStalker – ROSIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_DreamStalker – ROSIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

2Hot4theFire – What......the......hell?

_DreamStalker – CHRISSY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_DreamStalker – CHRISSY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_DreamStalker – CHRISSY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_DreamStalker – CHRISSY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_DreamStalker – CHRISSY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Badass_Novice – STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!

_DreamStalker – Ok.

---Silence---

Badass_Novice – That was easy...

_DreamStalker – Lil Dhampirrr why is ur user name Badass????????????

Badass_Novice – Cause it is!

_DreamStalker – Buuut why''

Badass_Novice – Cause im a Badass!

2Hot4theFire – Yea right

Badass_Novice – Shut up Christian!

2Hot4theFire – No!

Badass_Novice – Shut up or ill show u what a badass i really am!

_DreamStalker – SHOW ME! But wait.. Why arreee u insulting yourrrself?

Badass_Novice – How am I insulting myself?

_DreamStalker – Youu don't have a bad ass Little dhhampirr you have a good ass a very very good ass!!!

2Hot4theFire – Hahahaha he doesn't get it

Badass_Novice – Thats not what it means Adrian

_DreamStalker- Itssss okaayy i noo what it means but yuu don't have a badd ass you have a sexy ass thats what you should channnge it 2 trusst me I no I looook at it all the timmeee.

Badass_Novice – YOU WHAT?

_DreamStalker – I looookk at it all da time.

2Hot4theFire – Well, at least he's open about it

Badass_Novice – Stupid Dream Stalker!!!!!!

2Hot4theFire – At least Dimitri's not here he would kill you Adrian

_DreamStalker – Immm not scarred of him!!

Badass_Novice - *laughs*

_Russian_God has signed in_

Badass_Novice – Christian you just jinxed it

2Hot4theFire – Hahahaha

_DreamStalker – Whaaat r u guys talkin about? Jinxed wat??

2Hot4theFire – Are you blind?

_DreamStalker- Nooooo if I was Blind then I wouldn't see how HOT little dhampirr isss and she doesn't have a bad ass sheeee has a sexyyy ass!

2Hot4theFire – HAHAHAHAHA

Russian_God – WHAT!!!!!!!!!!?????????

_DreamStalker – Woopzies

Badass_Novice – You brought it on yourself

Russian_God – IM GONNA KILL YOU!

_DreamStalker – NOOOOOO DONT KILL ME IM A DRUNKY BUNNY!!!

_Russian_God has signed off to kill _DreamStalker_

__DreamStalker has signed off to hide from Russian_God_

----Long Silence----

Badass_Novice – Hmmmm...

2Hot4theFire – Yeah....

Badass_Novice – Soooo, I was meaning to ask you..How's your aunt been?

2Hot4theFire – Um, actually now that you mention it, I haven't heard from her in a while. Weird.

Badass_Novice – Yeah...weird... *evil laugh*

2Hot4theFire - ??? I guess I'll give her a call.

Badass_Novice – OH, well I better be going! BYE!

_Badass_Novice has signed out_

2Hot4theFire- Hmm that's strange she's not picking up the phone??

**Chatroom Closed. Please Review and if u want ill add more when I bored, which is a lot lol!**


	6. Rosie Posy

**A Chatroom story with the VA cast . Please Review at the end. More Randomness...**

_Chapter 6 - Rosie Posy_

BadassNovice - Rose

2Hot4theFire - Christian

DreamStalker - Adrian

SpiritPrincess - Lissa

RussianGod - Dimitri

_Everyone has signed on..._

SpiritPrincess– Hi guys!

2Hot4theFire – Hey babe

BadassNovice – Hey Liss

RussianGod – Princess

DreamStalker – Hey Cousin

*silence*

...

2Hot4theFire – So...

BadassNovice – Yeah...

DreamStalker – Sweet.

*silence*

...

SpiritPrincess – I KNOW! Let's play a game

Everybody- *groans*

SpiritPrincess – Yayyy *claps*

2Hot4theFire- Do we have too?

SpiritPrincess- Yes!

2Hot4theFire – I think I have to go and, um...

SpiritPrincess – NO, You will play the game and you will like it!

BadassNovice – Lol, Christian you just got told!

2Hot4theFire – Shut up Rose!

BadassNovice- You gonna make me?

2Hot4theFire – I think I'll have to

BadassNovice – Bring it fire boy!

SpiritPrincess_01 – Stop it!

2Hot4theFire – You got nothing on me Rosie Posy

DreamStalker – Hahahaha

BadassNovice – Don't call me that!

2Hot4thFire –Call you what, Rosie Posy?

BadassNovice- STOP IT!

DreamStalker –Haha I like it, mi little Dhampir Rosie Posy

BadassNovice- Don't. Call. Me. That.

2Hot4theFire –Ohhh Rosie Posy's getting mad...

BadassNovice – I. Will. Hurt. You.

DreamStalker –Don't be like that Rosie..

BadassNovice –_Both_ of you!

2Hot4theFire –OoOoOohh ROSIE POSIE!

BadassNovice –...A lot of pain...

DreamStalker –You can be Little Dhampir/Rosie Posy

BadassNovice –...Serious damage to the both of you...

2Hot4theFire –HAHA, Sure u will Rosie Posie

BadassNovice –...You won't be able to walk for weeks...

DreamStalker –Wait, is it Rosie Posy, Rosie Posie, Rosy Posy or Rosy Posy?

BadassNovice –...You will never be able to have children...

2Hot4theFire –What's the difference?

BadassNovice –...There will be no point in having a girlfriend...

DreamStalker –They're spelt different

SpiritPrincess –So much for my game... :(

2Hot4theFire –It means Rosie Posy all the same ;). Sorry Liss, I will make it up to you *wink, wink*

BadassNovice –...You won't be able to make it up to her once I'm done with you...

SpiritPrincess –Ok, I think I'm gonna go... Dimitri?

RussianGod –Yeah I'm going too, I don't see much point to stay here while Rose thinks of torturous ways to hurt you both.

BadassNovice –...It will be slow.. and painful...

RussianGod –Try to calm down Roza..

BadassNovice –...They. _Will_. Suffer...

SpiritPrincess –Has Spirits effects gotten to her?

RussianGod –I don't know, I think it's just that their calling her Rosie Po—

BadassNovice –DONT CALL ME THAT!

RussianGod -*gulps* Sorry...

BadassNovice – ...Any minute now...

RussianGod –What's she talking about?

SpiritPrincess –I don't know...but it's starting to freak me out...

RussianGod –Yeah, Ah Rose...

SpiritPrincess –Wait, we haven't heard from Adrian and Christian in a while...

DreamStalker –Lol ROSIE POSEY IS HERE Hehehe... What? AHHHHHHHHH. NO. WAIT. AHHHHHHHHHH

_DreamStalker has been disconnected_

BadassNovice –...HEHEHEHEHEHE

SpiritPrincess –Rose...

2Hot4theFire –What the hell is she doing her—AHHHHHHH NO PLEASSEEE AHHHHHHHHH

_2Hot4theFire has been disconnected_

SpiritPrincess –Christian?

RussianGod –Roza, What did you do?

BadassNovice –Mwaahaaahaa

SpiritPrincess –I'm gonna go see if Christian's alright...

_SpiritPrincess has signed off_

BadassNovice –Sooo, Dimitri...

RussianGod –Yes?

BadassNovice –How about that game?

RussianGod –Let's go!

_RussianGod and BadassNovice have signed off to play a 'game'_

**Chatroom Closed. Please Review, and remember no flames, because it is SUPPOSED to be stupid ;)**


End file.
